


Mischief and Dragons

by CharlieDragonTamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: ChooseYourEnding, Cursed Vaults (Hogwarts Mystery), F/F, Gen, Hogwarts, Magic, Multi, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieDragonTamer/pseuds/CharlieDragonTamer
Summary: (Charlie Weasley X Reader) Choose your ending story. You and Charlie have known each other since childhood, sharing adventures and love of dragons, but what happens when Jacob returns, War starts again and life steps in the way? What will you choose.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Mischief and Dragons

A/N – this includes elements from the Hogwarts Mysteries mobile game, Books and films. 

Charlie Weasley could remember the first time he’d met (Y/N) Black. During the First Wizarding War. Both of her parents were members of the Order, fighting against Voldermort and his Death Eaters. When the war had finally ended, things were worse than most could have expected, the trouble of finding out whom had been placed under the Imperius curse and whom had willingly fought at Voldermort’s side. Charlie himself had lost his maternal uncles Fabian and Gideon Pewitt. Where as (YN) had lost her mother and uncles on both sides of the family. If things weren’t bad enough for the young girl, her father in Sirius had been named a mass murder and traitor before being shipped off to Azkaban with a life sentence. 

There had been a battle of sorts to decide where she’d go. Many members of the Order attempting to fight for her, doing all they could to prevent her going to her mother’s older brother. The man whom had effortlessly murder his own younger siblings without a second thought. At last it had been decided (Y/N) would be sent to live with her godfather Remus Lupin, he’d quickly come to an arrangement regarding the business with the full moon. She’d either spend the week with the Weasley’s or be off to spend time with Andromeda Tonks and her family. She’s always welcomed you as if you were another daughter, even more so when (Y/N) happened to be the same age as Nymphadora and had been born with the same rare ability. 

Yet Charlie could also remember sharing a compartment with (Y/N), Tonks and Bill on the Hogwarts express the year the three of you were about to start the magical school. Bill had taken it upon himself to keep the three of you out of trouble, although he knew it would be easier said than done. Of course the topic of conversation had turned to the Hogwarts houses. After the War Slytherin had picked up a bad name regarding dark wizards, much like Gryffindor still somehow held on to their reputation of the brave. Yet it was also unclear of which house (Y/N) would end up in, it was no secrets both her parents had been in Gryffindor, yet other members of her family had been placed in Slytherin, some even going on to be renowned Death Eaters. 

The sorting had gone off without much trouble. Tonks had taken her place on the Hufflepuff table alongside other first years such as Diego Caplan, Penny Haywood and Chiara Labosca. Both Charlie and (Y/N) had been sorted into Gryffindor with ease, the sorting hat shouting the house with excitement as if it had been looking forward to looking into their heads. Other students such as the trembling Ben Cooper, Rowan Khanna, Sky Parkin, Murphy McNully and Orion Amari were all placed into Gryffindor too. Dumbledore had given his normal welcoming speech before the feast had began. Chatter had erupted instantly, (Y/N) had quickly become friends with Rowan, the young witch who desired nothing more to achieve the rank of Prefect and Head Girl before working in the Ministry. Much like Charlie himself wanted to work with Dragons and (Y/N) had desires of either a Curse Breaker or Aura. 

The second Weasley could recall the Cursed Vaults had been opened that year. Resulting some cursed Ice spreading around the school. Although it had been minor at first, it had gradually got worse. (Y/N) had broken the curse alongside Penny and Bill. Facing an enchanted frozen door and an Ice Warrior. With a bit of work the three of you broke the first curse. All while maintaining your studies and causing mischief and havoc in the case of (Y/N). Oddly Charlie couldn’t say for sure when he had truly began to take notice of you, you were his best friend, so he often leapt at the opportunity to spend time with you. The conversation of Dragons being something that come up reguarly, yet each time (Y/N) managed to catch him off guard, especially when you read books on dragons and went to Hagrid or Professor Kettleburn to learn of the fire breathing creatures. 

The first Christmas at Hogwarts went by rather uneventfully. (Y/N) had stayed behind with Charlie and Bill. Tonks having left each of you a Christmas gift a chuckle of laughter as she did so. Remus as always sent your Christmas gift along with a letter, always determined to keep you updated with the goings on, as well as reminding you how much you look like your mother. Both Bill and Charlie reading the letter over your shoulder, whilst also giving you the gift from Mrs Weasley. A simple knitted jumper with the first letter of your name on it, along with a few home made cakes. The three of you had full reign of the Gryffindor common room that Christmas, being three of a handful who’d remained. 

Christmas Day had been full of laughs. The teachers around the table, each with a silly Christmas hat on and a smile upon their lips, even Professor Snape did. The students whom had stayed at the school around the table also, enjoying the festivities as the snow reigned down from above, the twelve large Christmas trees specially decorated. McGonagal in a heated conversation with Snape over the Quidditch that year, with Professors Sprout and Flitwick adding their opinions in. It was no secret the reigning champions were Hufflepuff, no one had knocked them off their perch for the previous two years. Although Ravenclaw had come close. McGonagal insisting her team just needed a little extra practise and a few better players than the year before. 

“What about you two?” asked Bill looking directly at his younger brother and (Y/N) when the topic of the Quidditch teams come up. He knew from playing with the two of you during the holidays you both had the skill. “Would you to try out for the Gryffindor team next year?” asked the oldest Weasley, being sure to swipe his growing hair to the side. Quickly noticing how some of the teachers had fallen into silence, as if intrigued by their possible answer. McGonagal being one of them to go quiet as did Dumbledore as if both were waiting on edge for the answer. 

“Sure” spoke (Y/N), you’d always had a love for Quidditch. Your mother had been on the team as a student, holding the position of Seeker. Your father on the other hand, had been too wrapped up in his mischief making ways, creating the Marauder's Map and becoming an Animagus were amongst his greatest feats while attending school. While that and not being sorted into Slytherin. Charlie had been by your side nodding in agreement as he enjoyed his Christmas dinner, the crackers being pulled mere moments after to a fit of laughter again. Yet despite the fun hearing your older cousin Jacob’s voice in your head had unsettled you, as if you knew nothing good would come from hearing your estrange cousin’s voice. Especially since he’d gone missing the year prior after being expelled. Much to the delight of your maternal uncle.


End file.
